Assumptions
by laurelslance
Summary: Thea Queen was always one to assume things. One thing she didn't assume, though, was that the Hood was her brother or that her brother would be disturbed by her talking about what she thought of the Hood.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you ever wondered about what the Hood looks like _under_ his hood?" Thea Queen mused as she grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl she was sharing with her brother. The two siblings had both silently realized that they missed each other and they wanted the same connection that they had before the five years on the island. They both sat on the couch in the Queens' one (of several) living rooms making up for lost time by watching a movie and eating popcorn.

Oliver choked on his popcorn and gave Thea a look that she couldn't quite figure out. It was a mix of a deer stuck in headlights, worry and surprise. _I wonder why he has such a big reaction whenever anyone mentions the hood_ , Thea wondered, but thought nothing of it. After all, her brother had many secrets and this one wasn't the most confusing. By far.

"And _imagine_ his body. Have you seen his moves? He must have incredible abs. That guy obviously has, like, a salmon ladder or something. Imagine him climbing a salmon ladder," Thea continued and snuggled deeper into the warm couch. "Gorgeous. I know you're not into guys Oliver, but look at him."

Oliver shifted on the couch, clearly uncomfortable considering his sister was fantasizing over his alter ego, but Thea mistook the discomfort for something else about what she had just said to him.

"Ohh," Thea concluded, "you are into guys. You have a crush on the hood. I can't believe I didn't figure that out before. You'll have some competition, though, namely me because, cmon, he's cute in a deadly way. My favourite. If you ever want to talk about...anything I'm here for you."

"No!" Oliver exclaimed. "Thats _definitely_ not it. I just don't want you fantasizing over anyone especially the Hood. You hear me? Please don't talk about him in that way again."

With that, Oliver stood up and walked out of the room. Thea tilted her head in confusion at the abrupt gesture.

"Geez," Thea muttered, "I always knew Ollie was protective, but I didn't know he'd get _that_ protective. I mean, he left halfway through our movie."

Thea continued watching the film while Oliver, who had just arrived at Verdant, went and burned the salmon ladder. When Felicity arrived in the Arrow Cave to a pile of ashes and a missing salmon ladder, she didn't question it considering Oliver looked quite constipated and confused. She was, though, a bit bummed out considering her daily dose of distraction had been reduced, literally, to a pile of ashes.

 **Should I make another chapter with future Thea remembering this moment when she finds out Oliver is the arrow? Leave a review!**

 **I hope I made you smile or laugh bc that's what my goal is :))))**

 **\- wyn**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're the Hood." Thea gasped in shock as she took in her surroundings of the lair. Her face morphed into an expression of horror and surprise as she realized that her mother had _shot_ her brother, all his stupid excuses were cover ups for saving the lives of citizens, her brother was the one who stuck an arrow in her boyfriend's leg and…

 _No_.

Her mind immediately recalled the incident in the living room when she decided to spill her thoughts of the Hood to her brother. She couldn't of been talking about her brother, she...

"Thea?" Oliver asked worriedly. Thea knew what it looked like; it looked like she was being judgmental, but really she was reeling with disgust.

"Y-you." Thea raised a shaking finger. "When we were watching the movie, I…"

Oliver immediately turned green and put a hand on her shoulder. "I try my best to forget about that incident."

"That's why you were so disgusted! It wasn't because you were being insanely overprotective. It was because I was talking about _you_." Thea wished desperately that she could go back in time and erase that moment from existence.

"I _was_ right about one thing, though," Thea muttered, her face still a little (a lot, actually) green. "You _are_ in love with the hood. Even if I didn't know it was you at the time..."

"You're calling me self-centered, Speedy?" Oliver questioned with mock offense.

"Yep." she teased back and her face grew from a puke green to a ghostly white as she said, "Don't tell anyone about that... incident... Ever."

"Don't worry," Oliver assured her. "I was so disgusted I even burned my salmon ladder."

"And what a sad day that was…" Felicity murmured softly from behind the siblings. No one even questioned how she miraculously got there.


End file.
